Mês VK 2016
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Coleção de fanfictions geradas pelo desafio mês VK. São 16 fanfics centradas no casal Sailor Venus/Kunzite e não relacionadas entre si.
1. Dia 1 - Castelos

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 1 – Castelos

" _Eu vou cuidar_

 _Eu cuidarei do seu jantar_

 _Do céu e do mar, e de você e de mim"_

 _[Cegos do Castelo – Titãs]_

Ele estava em frente a um enorme e fantástico castelo de cristal. Um castelo tão imponente quanto chamativo. Não conseguia decidir o que era mais ridículo um castelo daquele tamanho ou o fato de ser de cristal. Ambas opções faziam daquele lugar inseguro. Ele não sabia como havia chegado ali, apenas sabia que precisava estar ali naquele momento. A probabilidade de não ser bem-vindo era grande, mas ele precisava estar ali. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas não importava, precisava estar ali. Respirou fundo e decidiu entrar. Não havia ninguém para impedi-lo, mesmo sendo ele quem era. Não tinha pessoa alguma em qualquer lugar. Nunca tinha imaginado que o castelo fosse tão vazio. Quase sem vida. Não fazia sentido. Ele sentia a presença dos seus irmãos de armas, estavam próximos, mas também isto era o máximo que existia ali. Isto o deixou em alerta. Talvez não existissem muitas pessoas no imenso castelo de cristal, mas _algumas_ deveriam viver ali.

Buscou com toda concentração que conseguiu reunir a presença do mestre. Endymion deveria estar ali. Ele não seria enviado para aquele lugar caso Endymion não estivesse ali a sua espera ou, pelo menos, precisando dele de alguma forma. Com algum custo ele conseguiu encontrar um vestígio da energia de seu mestre e foi em sua direção sem procurar qualquer outro sinal de vida. O mestre estava lá, ao lado da princesa, mas ela não era mais uma princesa. Era a rainha e o mestre era rei. As coisas tinham mudado muito desde a última vez que os tinha visto, pelo menos da última que ele estava sendo ele mesmo, mas algo continuava igual: eles estavam mortos.

Estavam de mãos dadas. Unidos em qualquer circunstância ele pensou. Ele notou que seus irmãos de armas estavam se aproximando do mesmo lugar que ele. Endymion e Serenity pareciam estar em algum tipo de altar que parecia, de alguma forma, protege-los e, depois de passada a emoção e alívio de encontrar o mestre, ele notou o estado do ambiente. Era um salão a céu aberto, como uma praça dentro do castelo. Deveria ter sido um lugar bonito, mas no momento só era possível ver abandono. Parecia que todos haviam sumido e deixado tudo o que faziam inacabado. O vazio era quase palpável. Ele olhou novamente para os soberanos e chegou à conclusão que talvez ninguém tivesse abandonado o lugar, talvez eles apenas tivessem caído em um sono profundo. Talvez esse fosse o motivo dele estar ali... Deveria zelar pelo sono de todos. Pensando nisto ele se lembrou de outra pessoa. Se Serenity estava adormecida, Venus deveria estar acordada.

Ele tentou localizá-la como tinha feito com o mestre. O sinal dela era ainda mais fraco, mas ele conseguiu acha-la. Se apressou em seguir o rastro. Apesar da mórbida imobilidade de Endymion e Serenity, ambos estavam vivos e seguros. Ele poderia procurar Venus sem se preocupar. Não preciso andar muito para encontrá-la. A achou em uma das escadarias.

Ao contrário do que ele tinha pensado inicialmente, ela estava tão imóvel quanto Serenity. Ela parecia estar segurando uma das pilastras que sustentavam o corrimão de cristal da escada, como se tivesse, em um último momento de lucidez, tentado se segurar antes de cair nos degraus. O corpo dela estava caído de uma forma estranha. Seja lá o que tinha acontecido, parecia ter sido rápido. Ele se ajoelhou próximo ao corpo dela e sentiu vontade de tocá-la, mas não sabia se isso era o certo a se fazer. Ela parecia imperturbável linda, mas ele estava mais do que incomodado com aquilo. Não entendia como toda a vida dentro de um castelo poderia ser suspensa como tinha acontecido ali.

Finalmente decidiu que tiraria Venus daquela posição. Talvez todos estivessem mortos e a energia que ele estava sentindo era apenas residual, talvez eles estivessem apenas profundamente adormecidos ou bem acordados em algum tipo de imobilidade espontânea. Não importava, mas ele não estava confortável em deixa-la daquele jeito caída nos degraus da escada como se tivesse tropeçado no topo e rolado até aquele ponto. Ele pegou a mão que ainda segurava a pilastras e conseguiu sentir, como uma corrente elétrica, que ela ainda estava viva. Conseguiu sem esforço qualquer tirá-la da posição estranha e pegá-la no colo. Enquanto andava em busca de um lugar adequado para deixa-la, pôde sentir o calor do corpo dela. A primeira hipótese do sono profundo e fulminante era a melhor explicação. Encontrou uma espreguiçadeira próximo a Endymion e Serenity e a colocou lá.

Se antes ele não sabia o porquê de estar ali, agora tinha certeza. Precisava prezar pela integridade do castelo. Precisava zelar pelo sono dos soberanos e protege-los enquanto não fossem capaz de fazerem isso eles mesmo. Estes eram os motivos para estar ali, mas velaria pelo sono de Venus e esta parte não era apenas por obrigação. Era a única forma que ele tinha de retribuir.


	2. Dia 3 - Silêncio

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta drabble faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 3 – Silêncio

Ela ficava a maior parte do tempo em silêncio na presença dele. Eles poderiam ter muito o que falar. Haviam motivos para rir e cantar. As coisas hoje eram melhores do que jamais tinham sido. Só que nem sempre o fim justifica os meios. Às vezes os meios destroem a pessoa e só se descobre isso quando se está no fim.

Ele nem ao menos era físico para poder consola-la. Ela nem ao menos sabia que ele estava ali. Ela não estava em silêncio por causa dele... O silêncio fazia parte dela. Às vezes ela queria ficar assim para sempre.


	3. Dia 5 - Música

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 5 – Música

Sempre tinha ouvido que a vida não era fácil. Podia até ser verdade, mas para ele a vida parecia algo mais relacionado ao tédio. Tudo era constituído de repetições: acordar cedo, tomar café, ir para o trabalho, trabalhar por horas em algo desinteressante, voltar para casa, comer de novo e dormir. Sempre o mesmo roteiro. Sempre os mesmos passos. Ele não tinha recordação de um tempo que as coisas não eram assim. Era como se ele estivesse preso em algum tipo de armadilha no tempo no qual não se via nem o princípio e nem o fim. Não tinha pessoas com quem ele se importasse. Não tinha ninguém e nem nada de muito interessante. Nada o atraia.

Um dia ele decidiu que ia fazer diferente. Um pequeno ato de rebeldia ou apenas uma forma desesperada de buscar uma saída para aquela armadilha. Claro que não ia abandonar o emprego, ainda tinha contas para pagar, das quais ele não se lembrava nem quando tinha contraído. Após o trabalho entrou na primeira casa de shows que viu. Não se atentou ao fato de que aquele lugar parecia meio decadente e sem público.

Quando começou a prestar atenção onde estava, o lugar lhe parecia abandonado. A espuma dos estofados das cadeiras estavam para fora em lugares variados. A iluminação era pobre, mas nem por isso disfarçava os descascados das paredes. Tudo parecia mais antigo do que era possível ser. Nada tão velho poderia ainda estar de pé. O palco era pequeno de madeira e emoldurado por cortinas vermelhas empoeiradas de veludo que pareciam ter séculos. Ao mesmo tempo que tudo era tão antigo e distante ele se sentia como se tivesse chegado aonde deveria estar. De certa forma estava em casa.

De repente ele notou que tinha mais alguém na casa de shows. Ela estava em cima do palco como se o lugar dela fosse lá. Era como se fizesse parte do cenário original. Era uma mulher linda que, apesar de nunca ter visto, ele parecia conhecer desde sempre. Estava de olhos fechados, presa em um mundo só dela, e se balançava devagar, de um lado para o outro, como se acompanhasse uma melodia que só ela escutava. Os dedos que estavam segurando o microfone se movimentavam como se ela tivesse tocando algum instrumento. A pouca iluminação dava a ela um ar quase divino. Ela estava ali mais ao mesmo tempo não, ele não podia ver cada detalhe que queria dela. Só tinha certeza de que ela parecia dourada e etérea. Os cabelos eram puro ouro e estava vestida com rendas e laços esvoaçantes. Era mais como uma aparição feita para encantá-lo.

Ainda de olhos fechados, ela abriu os lábios e começou a cantar. Ele teve a impressão que ela tinha esperado ele analisá-la antes de começar. Naquele instante, ele parou de prestar atenção em todo o resto, exceto nela. Ela cantava e ele sentia-se enfeitiçado. Não importava as palavras que ela dizia, das quais ele nem saberia dizer de qual língua eram, mas de alguma forma o som não era tão estrangeiro. Só importava que ela estava no palco como um anjo, de um tipo que era atraente demais para estar exposto em uma igreja, ou como as figuras gregas que já tinha visto em pinturas. Ele queria tocá-la, falar com ela, mas ela ainda cantava alheia a presença dele. Ao mesmo tempo ele não queria perder um segundo daquela música, era como se ela cantasse para ele mesmo sem saber que ele existia. A música era para ele e ele deveria estar naquele lugar para escutá-la. Era um encontro entre eles apesar de ele não ter sido avisado disto antes.

Sem perceber se aproximou mais e mais do palco. A pele dos braços dele estava formigando e, apesar da música ser suave e quase triste, as batidas do coração coincidam com a vibração da música, mas o coração dele estava disparado. Ele estava emocionado de uma forma que nunca esteve antes com qualquer tipo de arte. Queria que a música durasse para sempre e ao mesmo tempo queria que acabasse para ter certeza que ela não era fruto da sua imaginação.

Ela continuou a cantar aquela tristeza que tinha um gosto agridoce e, pelo franzir do rosto dela, ela cantava a própria tristeza. Quando ela abriu os olhos, ao fim da música, e o viu na frente do palco, apenas sorriu e o sorriso apagou qualquer sinal triste do rosto dela. Era um sorriso que dizia que o esperava há muito tempo e que estava feliz que ele finalmente tinha aparecido ali. Ele sorriu também porque tinha quebrado o ciclo vicioso.


	4. Dia 7 - Liderança

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta drabble faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 7 – Liderança

Ele sempre tinha estado em posição de liderança. Não se lembrava de nenhuma situação em que estivesse em outra posição hierárquica. Tinha o espirito de um verdadeiro líder e fora educado para isto na maioria das reencarnações que tinha lembrança. Orientar, mandar, decidir as regras, aquilo tudo era parte dele. Por isto ele era o líder dos Shitennou. Nunca tinha se imaginado dividindo o posto com qualquer pessoa. Não sabia como lidar com sua liderança sendo posta em cheque. Mas, quando olhava para Venus, sentia que podia até mesmo ceder o seu cargo para ela. Faria qualquer coisa por ela.


	5. Dia 9 - 2 horas

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 9 – 2 horas

"Você podia parar com isso." – ele finalmente reclamou. Minako tirou os olhos da revista que estava folheando compulsivamente ao ponto de quase arrancar as folhas e o olhou.

"Parar com o que?" – ela perguntou – "Estou lendo."

"Não. Você está praticamente rasgando as folhas." – ele retorquiu levemente exasperado."

"Só estou usando um pouco de força quando passo as folhas e para ler a reportagem inteira eu preciso passar as folhas." – ela explicou, voltando a olhar para as páginas coloridas e agora passando a folha com uma delicadeza exagerada.

"Faltam apenas duas horas para o voo partir." – ele falou.

"Eu sei." – Minako respondeu ainda olhando as fotos da revista – "Eu ouvi pelo alto-falante."

"Minako..."

"Seja lá o que você pretende me falar com este tom de voz, é melhor nem começar." – ela fechou a revista bruscamente.

"Eu sei que você não está satisfeita com está situação." – ele falou com cuidado.

"Eu não fico satisfeita quando peço chá e recebo café, Saitou." – ela respondeu o encarando – "Quando meu ônibus atrasa e quando as pessoas me tratam dessa forma condescendente como você está fazendo agora."

"Você só se sente insatisfeita com as pequenas coisas então?" – ele tentou soar mais ameno, mas ela não estava disposta a deixa-lo ser.

"Não, me insatisfaço com homens que me prometem amor e sexo e não cumprem."

Saitou percebeu, pela visão periférica, que as pessoas em volta que até então acompanham a conversa de forma discreta agora pareciam indisfarçadamente interessadas.

"Não acho que este seja o melhor lugar para conversarmos sobre isso." – ele falou baixo.

"Não conversarei coisa alguma com você em uma ligação internacional, Saitou." – ela respondeu sem parecer se importar com o público que os dois estavam atraindo. Talvez ela gostasse disto.

"Qual o seu problema com ligações internacionais?" – ele perguntou suavemente – "Não gosta de telefones?"

"Ah, eu adoro telefones!" – ela respondeu sorrindo – "Mas não vou gastar um segundo sequer da minha vida digitando o seu número em qualquer telefone que seja."

"Então o problema é você ser uma pessoa muito ocupada."

"Não mais ocupada do que você que só teve tempo para me avisar dessa maldita viagem para eu sei lá raios onde da Europa você acredita que o Zoisite está." – ela retrucou secamente.

"O problema é o Zoisite?" – Saitou perguntou surpreso.

"Não se faça de idiota." – ela respondeu imediatamente – "Eu sei quanto tempo Mamoru gastou procurando pistas de você e dos outros Shitennou. Você ter se voluntariado para busca-los no lugar de Mamoru para que ele não deixe a Usagi sozinha e grávida era o mínimo que eu esperava..."

"E exatamente o que você não esperava?" – ele perguntou desistindo de manter um diálogo que não fosse o estritamente direto.

"Eu não esperava você não me avisar que estava saindo nessa missão." – ela respondeu o encarando – "Não que exista qualquer obrigação entre nós, claro... Nós somos nada além de promessas mesmo."

"Eu te avisei..."

"Algumas horas antes da partida?" – ela perguntou irritada – "Fracamente! Você provavelmente estava contando com o fato de eu estar do outro lado da cidade para essa despedida ser pelo telefone, não é?"

"Seria infinitamente mais fácil, eu confesso." – ele respondeu.

"Não sabia que você era este tipo de covarde."

"Eu poderia até ficar ofendido, mas não tenho tempo para isto." – ele retrucou – "Como já te disse, nós só temos duas horas antes de eu ir... Não seria tempo suficiente para resolvermos tudo o que precisamos e achei que seria melhor deixar tudo suspenso até a minha volta."

"Sua volta quando?" – ela perguntou – "Você tem que achar três caras espalhados pelo mundo. O mundo é grande sabia?"

Ele sorriu sem saber bem o que responder.

"Não gosto de deixar as coisas em suspenso..." – ela continuou – "Isso pode demorar uma eternidade."

"Não pretendo me demorar tanto assim." – ele respondeu.

"Ah, claro..." – ela bufou – "Se me lembro bem, da última vez que deixamos de decidir algo por causa da situação você demorou mais de dois mil anos para voltar."

"Não acho que este seja um exemplo muito justo." – ele reclamou.

"Não?" – ela sorriu – "Você me disse para esperar até o outro dia que conversaríamos sobre toda a situação da Terra e da Lua. No outro dia você estava mais interessado em..." – Minako parou de falar bruscamente e apontou o dedo para uma mulher que estava sentada próxima deles – "Minha senhora, por mais que o assunto esteja interessante, a senhora devia para de ser inconveniente! Isso aqui não é novela para a senhora acompanhar!"

Saitou olhou na direção onde Minako apontava e conseguiu ver a tempo uma mulher vermelha de tamanha vergonha se levantar correndo e sair do lugar resmungando como os jovens de hoje em dia eram sem educação e só conversavam coisas estranhas.

"Eu não quero resolver mais de dois mil anos de assuntos inacabados em duas horas." – Minako falou quando Saitou voltou a atenção para ela.

"Nem eu." – ele respondeu com sinceridade.

"Você podia ter me avisado antes..."

"Eu não sabia como fazer isso sem ... Parecer uma despedida definitiva." – ele hesitou em falar.

"Você me prometeu amor, Saitou." – ela falou – "Não pode fazer isso e ir embora sem me dar o que prometeu. Não aceitaria qualquer despedida sua como definitiva."

"Pelo que entendi estou em dívida com você." – ele murmurou.

"Poderia dizer que promessa é dúvida, mas neste caso é uma dívida sim..." – ela respondeu sacudindo os ombros e olhando para o imenso relógio que estava em uma das paredes do salão de espera do aeroporto – "Nossas duas horas acabaram."

Saitou olhou para o relógio e concordou com a cabeça. Minako suspirou e se aproximou dele o suficiente para encostar as testas deles.

"Vá lá buscar seus irmãozinhos." – ela murmurou – "Quando você voltar, teremos mais de duas horas para conversar."

"Já que não vamos resolver nada em ligações internacionais, deveríamos decidir o que exatamente nós..."

Pelo alto-falante o voo dele foi chamado. Minako o observou virando o rosto para olhar o alto-falante mais próximo.

"Você precisa ir." – ela disse sorrindo – "Acho que vou ter que contar com a sua palavra dessa vez e acreditar que você não vai demorar mais dois mil anos para voltar."

"Eu volto antes." – ele respondeu se levantando e pegando a alça da mala – "É uma promessa."

"Mais uma?" – Minako se levantou também.

"Sim." – ele a beijou no topo da cabeça – "Uma que pretendo cumprir."


	6. Dia 11 - Cartas

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 11 – Cartas

A mulher estava embaralhando as cartas com rapidez. As cartas do monte da esquerda se misturavam com as cartas da direita e o som das cartas batendo uma na outra estava começando a irritar Minako. E, para ser honesta, ela só estava naquela tenda ridiculamente quente por causa de Usagi. Quando acordou nesta manhã, não tinha pensado na hipótese de perder uma tarde livre – uma das poucas que tinha disponíveis, ela se lembrava com amargura – na tenda de uma vidente duvidosa. Se quisesse saber algo do futuro perguntaria a Rei. A resposta podia ser desagradável, mas seria verdadeira. Ou não seria, era bem possível que Rei a mandasse ir catar coquinho na ladeira.

A mulher continuava a embaralhar as cartas como se não tivesse mais nada para fazer enquanto Usagi era pura expectativa. Minako amava a ingenuidade de Usagi e queria manter aquele olhar adorável para sempre. Só não entendia o que raios Usagi queria perguntar a uma vidente. Ela tinha quase que os próximos mil anos esquematizados: ia se casar com Mamoru, ter a ChibiUsa, virar rainha e governar a Terra. O que mais ela queria? Saber os números da loteria?

"Sobre o que você quer saber?" – a vidente perguntou, olhando para Minako.

"Eu? Eu não quero saber de nada!" – Minako respondeu de imediato – "Eu sei tudo o que preciso saber."

"Não perguntei sobre o que você precisa e sim sobre o que você _quer_ saber." – ela insistiu.

Minako piscou algumas vezes confusa, o que aquela mulher usando uma toca de miçangas estava falando? Usagi saiu em seu socorro:

"Sou eu quem vai fazer a consulta!"

"Certo." – a vidente concordou e colocou o monte de cartas no centro da mesa, sinalizando para Usagi – "Corte o monte em três."

Usagi concordou com animação e o fez como foi pedido. Minako não conseguiu se livrar da sensação de que ainda estava sendo observada, apesar dos olhos da vidente estarem concentrados nas mãos de Usagi.

"O primeiro monte é relacionado ao seu passado e o que você precisa saber sobre você mesmo."

Minako pensou consigo mesmo se existia alguma coisa que Usagi precisava saber do passado além do que ela já sabia. A garota se lembrava de todos os detalhes da sua última reencarnação.

"O do meio está relacionado ao seu presente." – a vidente continuou a falar – "Das decisões do hoje."

Decisões tipo: estarem perdendo aquela tarde maravilhosa presas naquela tenda quente.

"E o terceiro e último monte é seu futuro. Todos os desdobramentos das suas decisões do presente."

Futuro que, até onde Minako se lembrava, era lindo, incrível e muito feliz. O que a Usagi queria ali mesmo? Daqui a pouco a vidente estaria falando sobre como Usagi ia encontrar o príncipe encantado, iriam se apaixonar, terem uma filha e serem felizes para sempre. E ela estaria certa desta vez.

Ela não estava prestando atenção em uma se quer palavra que a vidente estava falando. Elas costumavam dizer sempre as mesmas coisas. De qualquer forma, Usagi parecia estar gostando do que estava ouvindo e os desenhos no topo da tenda eram interessantes. Só que ela não podia ficar olhando para o teto o resto da consulta, então decidiu olhar para as cartas postas na mesa. No primeiro momento ela se sentiu atordoada para logo depois sentir um gosto amargo na boca. A vidente não estava lendo a sorte de Usagi com nenhum tipo de cartas de tarô que ela conhecia. Na verdade eram cartas bem mais conhecidas dela, eram cartas tradicionais de baralho.

Olhou para os ouros e as espadas e as copas e os paus espalhados pela mesa em um esquema bem definido. As cartas de copas saltando aos olhos, mas não tinha nenhum ás visível. Soltou a respiração que não tinha percebido estar segurando. Ela não tinha problemas com baralhos. Quando via as cartas só pensava em jogar truco ou paciência. Achava leituras de sorte imprecisas, quase brincadeira de criança, mas não tinha problemas com isto também. Agora, leitura de sorte e cartas de baralho, juntos, eram um gatilho para lembranças, não traumáticas, mas amargas demais para virem à tona a qualquer momento. Quase conseguiu ouvir a voz _dele_ recitando a fortuna de amor na sua cabeça. Quase. Ela bloqueou o fluxo de palavras e olhou para a vidente com uma expressão ressentida. A vidente sustentou o olhar como se dissesse que não tinha culpa.

"Minako-chan?" – Usagi estava sacudindo Minako pelo braço – "Você está bem?"

"S-sim..." – Minako respondeu, desviando o olhar da vidente e dando atenção para Usagi – "O que foi?"

"Você parecia estar em transe ou algo assim..." – Usagi respondeu, preocupada – "Olhando fixo para as cartas."

"Desculpe..." – Minako respondeu, constrangida – "Eu estava pensando em outras coisas e me distrai. Eu atrapalhei a sua leitura de sorte?"

"Não. Já acabou." – Usagi respondeu, disfarçando a súbita preocupação com um sorriso – "Vamos?"

"Claro!" – Minako se levantou rápido e saiu seguida por Usagi – "Droga! Esqueci a minha bolsa! Já volto!" – deu meia volta e correu para dentro da tenda.

A vidente ainda estava sentada no mesmo lugar e parecia estar a esperando. Por causa da bolsa, Minako concluiu.

"Me desculpe, esqueci as minhas coisas." – ela disse enquanto se inclinava para pegar a alça da bolsa – "Não vou tomar o seu tempo."

"Menina." – a vidente chamou quando Minako já estava na porta.

A muito contra-gosto, Minako se virou e olhou para mulher. Ela tinha uma carta de baralho entre os dedos, na altura do próprio rosto: um ás de copas. Minako olhou para carta e depois para mulher como se perguntasse 'E daí?' apesar de estar com vontade de cortar aquela carta em pedacinhos.

"O futuro é mutável." – a vidente disse por fim.

"Eu sei." – Minako respondeu com cuidado.

"A fortuna lida no passado é do passado." – ela continou a falar como se Minako não tivesse falado – "Sempre muda e nunca é igual por muito tempo."

"Ok."

"Entenda, o futuro não pode ser sempre igual se você toma decisões diferentes." – o olhar da vidente era intenso – "Você quer saber qual é a sua atual fortuna de amor?"

Minako colocou a alça da bolsa em um dos ombros antes de responder:

"Acho que... Não. Da última vez que fiquei sabendo, não me fez bem. Obrigada de qualquer forma, mas acho que vou ficar no escuro desta vez."

"Como quiser." – a vidente sorriu de leve.

Minako acenou com a cabeça e saiu da tenda. Talvez ela conseguisse convencer Usagi de fazer alguma coisa menos tensa agora.

* * *

 **Notas da autora:** Não é bem uma VK, eu sei. Mas também não é uma Venus/Adônis. É meio que uma fanfiction prelúdio para uma VK.


	7. Dia 13 - Vergonha

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 13 – Vergonha

" _A vergonha, isso passa quando a vida é longa."_

 _[Jean-Paul Sartre]_

Havia dias que apenas encarar o olhar de qualquer um deles era insuportável. Não havia qualquer sinal de acusação neles, mas também não havia qualquer sinal de outra coisa. Não, ele não queria que confiassem nele, não queria ser hostilizado tão pouco. Só que aquilo não fazia sentido... Muita coisa tinha acontecido no passado, muita coisa ruim e muita coisa imperdoável, e todos agiam como a transgressão fosse nada. Venus tinha rido quando ele tinha colocado as coisas dessa forma. Para ela, transgredir era uma coisa necessária, os limites existiam para serem ultrapassados. No fundo, ele sabia que, para ela, o ocorrido não era apenas uma transgressão. Era algo bem mais pesado e do qual ela não queria conversar.

"Saitou." – chamado era firme apesar do tom usado ser baixo e logo foi corrigido – "Kunzite."

"Falar o meu nome, qualquer um deles, não vai mudar o rumo desta não-conversa." – ele falou calmamente.

O galpão de treinamento estava vazio exceto por eles. Nem mesmo uma corrente de ar soprava pelas grandes janelas abertas. Venus tentou ajeitar fios de cabelo que já estavam no lugar e Kunzite tentou descobrir se aquilo era um sinal de desconforto ou se era apenas uma forma de ganhar tempo. Era muito difícil lê-la já que não tinha coragem de olhá-la nos olhos. Em contrapartida, ela não tinha qualquer restrição em relação àquilo. Era injusto.

"Eu acredito que ainda não é o momento para conversarmos sobre isso." – ela respondeu um pouco mais alto do que tinha falado antes. O salão parecia tão vazio agora que a voz dela parecia ecoar pelas paredes altas.

"E quando seria?" – ele perguntou a queima-roupa.

"Quando você conseguir olhar para mim, talvez." – a resposta foi mais rápida ainda.

"Eu..."

"Não consegue? Não pode? Não se acha digno ou qualquer outra baboseira do estilo." – ela completou a frase dele quando percebeu que ele não seria capaz de terminar a sentença. – "Eu conheço todos os argumentos usados em situações assim. Eu já estive nesta posição e é uma droga. Você realmente acha que quer ter essa conversa. Quer obter respostas, mas, na verdade, você quer que alguém exploda com você. Só quer que alguém te dê um motivo para sentir o que está sentindo."

Ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou por alguns instantes.

"Eu não vou ser essa pessoa." – ela falou com firmeza.

"Não estou procurando uma válvula de escape." – ele disse.

"Não, não mesmo." – ela retrucou – "Você quer que eu sirva de algoz."

Kunzite se sentiu mortificado e concordou mentalmente que não era a hora de conversar sobre aquilo. Talvez nunca fosse a hora.

"Eu sou um traidor e nenhum de vocês parecem estar atento a isto." – ele falou sério.

"Você foi um traidor." – ela corrigiu – "E todos erram. Seria muita hipocrisia apontar o dedo na sua cara, te condenando, quando se tenha culpa também. Você precisa lidar com isto sozinho, eu tenho meus próprios fantasmas para cuidar."

"Eu pensei que eu fosse um dos seus fantasmas."

"Um dos maiores." – ela murmurou com um sorriso que se alguém chegasse agora iria achar que era feliz – "Não posso te ajudar com a sua culpa quando a minha é tão grande que me sufoca."

"Não é culpa o que eu sinto quando te vejo." – ele falou com intensidade.

"Não?" – ela perguntou com curiosidade – "É o que?"

"É vergonha." – a resposta veio mais fácil do que ele tinha imaginado – "Me sinto envergonhado toda vez que te vejo. Eu não posso te olhar nos olhos sem me sentir humilhado. Por tudo o que fiz e também pelo o que deixei de fazer."

"Exatamente do que você está falando?" – ela perguntou.

"Você, por mais que me diga que tenha seus próprios erros, é a imagem do que eu deveria ter sido em Silver Millennium. Você ainda está do lado certo, protegendo quem deveria estar protegendo." – ele respondeu sem deixar de encará-la. Agora que ele tinha começado, não fazia sentido parar. – "É claro que a traição faz parte dessa vergonha, mas quando digo das coisas que deixei de fazer, eu me refiro ao que nós, não os protetores da realeza, poderíamos ser. O que nós deveríamos ter sido."

"Eu poderia te pedir desculpas, mas sei que não sou responsável pela forma como você se sente." – ela falou com suavidade.

"Eu sei." – ele murmurou – "Mas não faria mal de qualquer forma."

"E não faria bem também." – ela retrucou – "Seriam palavras vazias e nós já estamos tão... Cheios de vazios. Não me dê tanto poder sobre você, Kunzite. Sei que você tem seus problemas para lidar e alguns devem me envolver, mas... Eu gostaria muito que você não fosse um problema meu e nem eu um para você."

Por um momento pareceu que Venus iria se aproximar, mas a hesitação estava estampada no rosto dela. Kunzite acenou com a cabeça um pouco antes dela dar as costas para ele e sair do salão de treinamento. Ele sentiu tão vazio quanto o salão sem a presença dela.


	8. Dia 15 - Hábitos

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta drabble faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 15 – Hábitos

Ela gostava de acordar tarde – o descanso era sagrado e devia ser respeitado –, ligava o aquecedor para que qualquer dia fosse verão – lhe lembrava Venus –e se vestia como roupas coloridas – quanto mais cor, mas vivo parecia.

Ele gostava de acordar cedo – quando mais cedo as tarefas fosse concluídas, melhor –, gostava de ligar o ar condicionado na temperatura mais fria possível – uma forma de se compensar por uma vida no deserto – e gostava de se vestir de tons de cinza – acima de tudo queria ser discreto.

Tinham hábitos diferentes, mas no fim dia isto não tinha mais importância.


	9. Dia 17 - Sorriso

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 17 – Sorriso

Era a terceira vez que ele precisava ler o mesmo parágrafo. Ela não estava fazendo barulho ou se mexendo muito. Não, o comportamento dela podia ser descrito como perfeito, estava há horas olhando para a tela do laptop com a maior das atenções. A questão era: Minako não ficava concentrada muito tempo na mesma coisa. Quem fazia isto era ele.

Ele desistiu de tentar ler pela quarta vez e colocou o livro de qualquer jeito sobre a mesinha de centro que estava entre eles. As quase milhares de canetas que ela tinha espalhado em cima da mesa começaram a rolar sobre o tampo e a fazer barulho. Minako levantou a cabeça assustada e olhou para ele.

"Ah... Desculpe?" – Saitou não sabia bem o que falar diante do olhar dela.

"Tudo bem." – ela acenou com a mão, sinalizando que não era nada e voltou a olhar para o computador.

Ele continuou a observá-la por algum tempo até ela voltar ao estado de antes, toda concentração.

"Minako." – ele a chamou.

Ela falou algo parecido com 'o que?', mas não olhou para ele.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Talvez." – ela respondeu.

"O que?" – ele tinha certeza de que ela não estava prestando atenção no que ele estava falando.

"Pode ser."

"Você está prestando atenção no que eu estou falando?" – ele perguntou.

"Hum-hum." – ela ainda olhava para a tela do computador.

"Eu acho que devia desligar o modem."

"Eu acho que você não tem noção do perigo." – ela respondeu – "Preciso da internet."

"O que você está fazendo?" – ele perguntou de novo.

"Vendo umas coisas." – ela olhou para ele antes de responder – "Estou quietinha aqui, tenho certeza que não estou te incomodando. Ou estou?"

"Não, não est..."

"Você quer que eu vá embora?"

"Minako..."

"Porque, se você quiser, eu vou..." – ela falou apontando para a porta – "A Rei me expulsou da casa dela por estar fazendo barulho. Eu posso ir para outro lugar já que você está me expulsando da sua casa por _não_ estar fazendo barulho. Seria a primeira vez... Ser expulsa por não estar fazendo nada de errado e ser expulsa por _você_..."

"Minako, pare de me interromper!" – ele conseguiu falar uma frase inteira – "Eu só quero saber o que você estava fazendo tão concentrada."

"Você sempre reclama que estou te atrapalhando..." – Minako falou com o cenho franzido – "Agora está preocupado por eu estar concentrada?"

"Não estou preocupado." – ele a corrigiu – "Eu diria... Curioso."

"Outra primeira vez."

"Parece que você não quer que eu saiba o que você está fazendo." – ele falou, coçando a cabeça – "Suspeito."

"Não tem nada de suspeito." – ela respondeu quase sorrindo – "Você não consegue se concentrar e decidiu atrapalhar a minha concentração. É isto."

"Não." – ele se levantou e foi na direção do sofá onde ela estava deitada. Ela tinha razão, mas ele não ia deixar ela saber disto. Pelo menos não sem algum esforço. – "Só estou curioso com as suas atividades."

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" – ela perguntou quando ele levantou os tornozelos dela, se sentou no sofá e colocou as pernas dela, perpendicularmente, sobre as cochas dele.

"Ficando mais perto de você..." – ele respondeu.

"Você só quer me atrapalhar." – ela o acusou.

"Eu ficar perto de você te atrapalha?" – ele perguntou.

"É óbvio que sim!" – ela respondeu rápido – "Você não tem noção do esforço que é me concentrar com você no mesmo cômodo. Imagina perto assim?!"

"O que você está fazendo?" – ele nem sabia quantas vezes tinha feito a mesma pergunta.

"Que insistente!" – Minako deu um chutinho na perna dele – "Já disse que estou vendo umas coisas."

"Que coisas?"

"Fotos." – ela respondeu – "Saitou, cuidado com essa mão boba!"

"Me diz de quem são as fotos e eu paro." – ele retrucou.

"Quem disse que eu quero que você pare?" – ela perguntou sorrindo.

Saitou sorriu de volta. Minako achava o sorriso dele lindo, ele não ria com tanta frequência e ela sempre achava aquilo um acontecimento. Ela acabou se distraindo e a próxima coisa que notou foi que o laptop não estava mais nas mãos dela e nem nas dele.

"Você fez de propósito!" – ela se levantou e deu um tapa no ombro dele.

"Não sei do que você está falando."

"O negócio com o sorriso!" – ela deu outro tapa – "Devolve meu laptop!"

"Não."

"Eu pensei que você queria saber o que eu estava fazendo!" – ela viu o laptop no chão e tentou pegá-lo, sendo impedida por ele – "AHA! Eu tinha razão, você queria só me atrapalhar!"

"Quantas acusações!" – ele reclamou a abraçando – "Estou te atrapalhando a se concentrar, escondendo seu laptop... O que mais?"

"Me manipulando com seu sorriso." – ela tentou sair do abraço dele – "Você é maligno!"

"Disto você já sabia." – ele respondeu.

"Só que eu tinha achado que você nunca usaria suas armas contra mim!"

"Minako, a única pessoa para quem eu sorrio é para você."

"Mentira, você sorri pro Mamoru."

"Tudo bem, vou reformular: você a única pessoa para quem eu sorrio que se deixa afetar." – ele falou devagar.

"Eu não me deixo afetar..." – ela subiu no colo dele.

"Não?"

"Não. Eu não tenho opção, entende." – ela falou – "Seu sorriso realmente tem poder sobre mim."

Saitou quase revirou os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo para ela.


	10. Dia 19 - Adolescência

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 19 – Adolescência

"Ele é meu primeiro amor!" – Minako esbravejou.

"De qual dos seus primeiros amor você está falando?" – Artemis perguntou sem chegar a olhar para a garota.

"Como assim?!" – Minako parou com as mãos na cintura – "Do meu primeiro amor, oras!"

"Minako, sejamos sensatos: perdi a conta de quantos primeiros amores você teve." – o gato respondeu – "E eu perdi a conta quando você ainda estava adolescência!"

"Estou falando do meu verdadeiro primeiro amor..." – Minako argumentou – "O primeiro de todos."

"Desta vida ou da anterior?" – Artemis perguntou – "Eu realmente não sei de qual homem estamos falando?"

"Como se eu tivesse tido muito homens em alguma dessas vidas..." – Minako murmurou.

"Eu fico bastante confuso em relação ao seu primeiro amor, sabe..." – Artemis continuou – "Eu perdi o meu bloco de anotação, então não sei mais em que número está."

"Talvez eu devesse investir em mulheres..." – Minako não parecia estar prestando atenção nas palavras de Artemis e seguia uma linha de raciocínio diferente – "Mas mesmo assim essa conversa não passaria no teste de Bechedel."

"Talvez você devesse superar essa coisa de primeiro amor." – ele falou – "Você perdeu muito tempo da sua adolescência nisto."

"Eu só estava procurando _o meu primeiro amor_..." – Minako começou a falar com um tom mais sério do que antes – "Em outras pessoas."

"Como?"

"Você entendeu, Artemis." – Minako respondeu meio exasperada – "Eu era uma adolescente romântica e achava que acharia o primeiro amor na próxima esquina. Só que ele não estava na próxima esquina... A não ser que o Negaverso tenha esquinas."

"Minako?"

"No fundo, eu estava procurando _ele_ em outras pessoas." – ela continuou a falar – "Em outras pessoas parecidas com ele, eu sei... Mas eram outras pessoas."

"Essa conversa está seguindo um rumo estranho... Nós deveríamos mudar de assunto."

"Decida-se! Foi você que começou, querendo falar em como eu era quando adolescente!"

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Esse diálogo começou do nada e terminou em um nada maior ainda. Queria pedir desculpas, mas a adolescência está aí no meio. Depois, adolescência é essa zona mesmo!


	11. Dia 21 - Sonho

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 21 – Sonho

"Minha função como sua namorada é te mostrar todas as coisas boas que existem no mundo." – Venus falou com uma seriedade maior do que era necessária para aquele assunto, na opinião de Kunzite.

"E as coisas ruins?" – ele perguntou.

"Não tenho tempo para te mostrar tudo, você vai ter que descobrir algumas coisas sozinho." – ela retrucou, sorrindo – "Sou responsável só pelas coisas boas até porque eu sou uma das melhores coisas da _sua_ vida!"

"Então não ter você na minha vida é uma das coisas ruins?"

"Uma das piores!" – ela respondeu – "Agora vem comigo."

"Você ainda não falou para onde está me levando..." – ele comentou enquanto observava ela o puxar pela mão.

"É uma surpresa!"

"Eu não lido muito bem com surpresas, sabe?" – ele começou a falar – "Posso reagir de forma exagerada e..."

"Eu sou a parte exagerada dessa relação, Kunzite." – ela começou a rir – "Você fica parado e ponderando em como sair da situação sem alterar nenhum dos músculos do seu rosto!"

"Ei, eu mexo músculos do meu rosto." – ele argumentou.

"Só quando fala." – ela respondeu – "Ou quando revira os olhos pro Jadeite. Ou quando você olha com adoração para o Mamoru."

"Eu não olho..."

"Sim, você olha para ele como se ele fosse o último biscoito do pacote." – ela o cortou – "Vaaaamos!"

"Eu estou começando a ficar cansado além de estar sendo acusado de fazer coisas que eu não faço..."

"Continue falando se isto vai te convencer." – ela murmurou – "Vou te levar para um dos melhores lugares da cidade."

"Nós estamos na parte velha da cidade." – ele observou, olhando para os lados.

"Sim, eu sei." – ela falo empolgada – "Eu quero te mostrar meus sonhos favoritos!"

"Mostrar seu sonho?" – ele soou confuso – "Como se mostra um sonho? Se dá pra mostrar não seria mais um objetivo alcançado? Sonhos são abstratos."

"Esses meus sonhos não são abstratos!" – Venus respondeu o olhando – "São coisas físicas, bem físicas... E açucaradas!"

"Não estou conseguindo te acompanhar, o seu conceito de sonho é um tanto diferente do que eu conheço." – ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas – "Doce, eu até consigo entender... Mas, colocaria, para você, algo fofo e feliz."

"Meus sonhos são fofos e me fazem feliz." – ela respondeu – "Você conseguiu mexer mais um músculo do seu rosto, um recorde para hoje."

"Você está obcecada com os músculos do meu rosto."

"Na verdade sou obcecada com você mesmo." – ela disse e deu as costas para ele – "Me espere aqui, já volto."

Kunzite observou ela sumir dentro de uma loja que parecia vender comida. Eles estavam na parte velha da cidade. Era engraçado como aquele pedaço ainda resistia a modernidade e aos cristais. Tinha muitos cristais por ali, menos ali. Aquele lugar era uma combinação de arquitetura antiga com cores suaves. Era um lugar agradável, mas ele não olharia duas vezes se não fosse por Venus. Ela adorava aquele lugar, era uma das melhores coisas do mundo de acordo com a lista dela. Ele se perguntava se era nostalgia ou algo mais. Venus sempre parecia estar buscar algo mais das coisas e ele não tinha deixado de perceber que ela ainda se agarrava a pequenas coisas da vida anterior como uma forma de reafirmar uma personalidade em que a lendária guerreira fosse a única parte da sua existência.

"Aqui está!" – Kunzite se assustou com a repentina aparição dela.

"Aqui está o que?" – ele perguntou, olhando para ela – "Um prato cheio de doces?"

"Seu herege!" – ela reclamou, colocando o prato sobre uma mesinha perto deles – "Eu te falei que ia te mostrar eles."

"Seus... Sonhos?" – ele estava confuso.

"Sim!" – ela sinalizou para o prato – "Meus sonhos favoritos de baunilha. A melhor coisa que se acha em uma padaria."

"Ok."

"É sério! Pão é gostoso, mas sonho é fenomenal!" – ela falou e entregou um para ele – "Prove! Você não vai se arrepender!"

"Tudo bem!" – ele estava quase rindo – "Eu vou provar o seu sonho favorito de baunilha e..."

"Açucarado." – ela completou rindo.


	12. Dia 23 - Tempo

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 23 – Tempo

"Tempo é uma ilusão." – ela murmurou baixinho – "E ilusões não são reais..."

"Achar que o tempo não existe não vai mudar o fato de que mil anos é tempo demais."

"Cale a boca." – Venus falou entre os dentes.

"Não fique tão irritada." – Kunzite respondeu quase rindo.

"Incrível! Você está rindo de mim!"

"Não estou rindo de você, estou rindo com você." – ele argumentou.

"Você não está me ajudando." – ela respondeu – "Na verdade, você não está ajudando a si mesmo."

"Não há nada a ser feito em relação a isto." – ele falou.

"Então, eu vou continuar o meu mantra de enganação para o tempo passar rápido." – ela concluiu.

"Venus..." – ele a segurou pelos pulsos com delicadeza – "As coisas precisam seguir o seu curso."

"Nós não somos rios." - ela reclamou - "O Mamoru-san podia ter me contado antes que podia conversar com você!"

"Eu não seria físico como sou agora." - ele respondeu - "A transição era necessária para que isto acontecesse."

"Claro..." - ela resmungou - "Ele precisava de algo grandioso tipo um alinhamento planetário para contar uma coisa simples, nem típico dele."

"Ele temia por nossa segurança." - Kunzite parecia extremamente descontraído para quem estava ouvindo acusações sobre o próprio mestre.

"Vocês eram espíritos." - ela olhou para ele desconfiada - "Que raio de perigo vocês corriam? Ser chamado para alguma sessão espírita não requisitada?"

"Eu disse que não era físico e não que era um espírito." - ele argumentou.

"Não ter um corpo físico é ser um espírito, oras!" - Venus respondeu e depois decidiu deixar esta parte da conversa de lado - "Quanto tempo falta ainda?"

Kunzite olhou para o céu por alguns instantes antes de respondê-la:

"Poucos minutos."

"Bom..." - ela suspirou, tentando não parecer nervosa - "Então eu vou dormir profundamente pelos próximos anos enquanto você vai estar acordado."

"É uma forma de explicar as coisas."

"É que acho estranho falar que eu vou estar quase morta e impossibilitada de reencarnar pelos próximos mil anos por causa de possíveis erros na transição para Crystal Tokyo." - ela respondeu contrariada - "E você vai estar... Com seu corpo... Físico."

"Não sabia que a minha existência com um corpo físico te incomodava." - ele comentou.

"Não incomoda quando eu também tenho um corpo." - ela retrucou, o abraçando pelo pescoço - "Só acho isto tudo muito injusto."

"Você sabe que é um arranjo provisório." - ele falou a abraçando pela cintura - "Depois deste período, todos terão corpos e estarão vivos."

"E acordados." - ela completou.

"E acordados." - ele repetiu achando graça - "Não vai ser para sempre."

"Mas é muito tempo." - ela falou.

"Você mesma disse que tempo é uma ilusão..." - ele argumentou - "Mil anos vão passar rápido."

"Não vão ser só mil anos." - Venus falou - "Vão ser quase dois mil anos de espera sendo que seria muito mais simples não ficar impondo essas regras bobas!"

"Não são regras bobas, é um condição para nós, os Shitennou, sermos aceitos de volta como integrantes do reino." - ele a puxou para mais perto - "E não vão ser dois mil anos na verdade... Você esperou os primeiros mil anos e agora vai adormecer nos próximos mil anos em que eu vou te esperar."

"Você quer que isto soe romântico quando só é irônico mesmo."

"Nós podemos lidar com esta ironia." - ele respondeu.

"Nós podemos lidar com tudo mesmo." - ela sorriu e o beijou.

"Agora você tem quer ir."

"Só se você me prometer uma coisa." - ela pediu antes de se afastar dele - "Esteja lá quando eu acordar para você me beijar antes e eu poder passar o resto da vida falando que eu acordei por causa do seu beijo de amor verdadeiro."

"Você quer que eu encene um conto de fadas?" - ele perguntou meio surpreso meio divertido.

"Claro." - ela sorriu - "Eu sou uma princesa, esqueceu?"


	13. Dia 25 - Animal de estimação

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 25 – Animal de Estimação

Minako olhou mais uma vez para o nome da loja sem acreditar que Saitou tinha combinado de encontrá-la ali: em uma pet shop. Olhou mais uma vez para os filhotinhos fofos presos dentro das vitrines fazendo gracinhas. Era bonitinho e ao mesmo tempo triste ver aquilo.

"Ah, você chegou." – Saitou soou surpreso.

"Você combinou comigo." – ela falou.

"Sim, mas..." – ele começou a falar – "Você se atrasa."

"Você está reclamando que eu me atraso exatamente no dia em que eu não me atrasei?" – ela perguntou quase rindo.

"Eu tinha que preparar minha apresentação." - ele respondeu.

"Apresentação? Em um pet shop?" - ela estava surpresa - "Você está tentando me convencer do quê?!"

"Sim. Sim" - ele começou a responder - "E não posso falar antes de ter um argumento muito bom."

"Saitou." - ela o chamou séria - "Nós não vamos ter um cachorro."

"Você nem me deixou falar antes de responder!"

"Porque não." - ela foi taxativa.

"Mas olha como eles são fofos." - ele falou, mostrando para ela os filhotes na vitrine.

"Eu tenho um gato." - ela respondeu.

"Ele não é um gato." - Saitou falou.

"É sim!" - Minako o encarou - "Meu gatinho de estimação."

"Artemis é um guardião. Um homem adulto que dormia no mesmo quarto que você quando era uma adolescente." - ele falou quase sem respirar.

"Ele dormia na minha cama também." - Minako falou para irritá-lo.

"Você sente prazer nisto, não é?"

"Te ver com ciúmes?" - Minako sorriu - "É claro que eu adoro. Mas nós não vamos ter um cachorro."

"Nós precisamos de um animal de estimação se vamos morar juntos!"

"Se vamos morar juntos?" - Minako perguntou - "Nós vamos morar juntos?! Desde quando a gente vai fazer _isto_?"

"Está vendo!" - ele bateu com a palma aberta da mão na própria testa - "Eu tinha que arrumar minha apresentação."

"Espera aí, do que você está falando, Saitou?" - Minako o puxou pela manga do casaco - "Me falaaaaaa!"

"As coisas não estão saindo como eu esperava..." - ele disse olhando para os lados.

"Eu não acredito que você está fazendo _isto_ em um pet shop só porque tem ciúmes do Artemis, um gatinho!"

"Ele _não_ é um gatinho." - Saitou falou - "Eu já vi ele se transformando em humano!"

"Saitou!" - ela quase gritou.

"Tudo bem... Sem um novo animalzinho de estimação." - ele falou conformado - "Mas o pedido está de pé."

"O pedido que você não fez?" - ela perguntou - "Não dá nem para responder direito, sabe..."

Saitou a puxou para um beijo para impedir ela de continuar a falando.

"Você quer casar comigo?"

"Quero." - ela respondeu sorrindo - "Mas vou levar o Artemis comigo e você não vai levar nenhum cachorro por mais fofo que seja."

"Você sabe que posso te convencer, não é?" - ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Você vai ter que se esforçar muito para isto."

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Sei lá como acabou assim.


	14. Dia 27 - Privilégio

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 27 - Privilégio

"Vamos fugir."

Ela começou a rir como se aquela parte ainda fizesse parte de alguma piada.

"Eu estou falando sério, Venus."

Ela parou de rir e se levantou do peito dele para encará-lo.

"Podemos ir para qualquer lugar." – ele continuou – "Sem levar nada. Sem avisar ninguém. Só ir."

Ela ainda só o olhava. Ele não conseguia ler nada naquele olhar. Ela o olhava com a mesma expressão com que uma criança curiosa olharia para um adulto que lhe dizia que era livre para fazer a bagunça que quisesse.

"O que você me diz?" – ele perguntou, acariciando o rosto dela.

"Você sabe a resposta." – ela disse por fim.

"Não, não sei. O que eu sei é que, segundo você mesma, a situação é outra." – ele falou – "O reino está em paz."

"Sim, está em paz."

"Então você não é mais necessária aqui." – ele completou.

"Não é uma questão de ser necessária." – ela respondeu – "Você sabe que isto é uma questão de privilégio."

"Privilégio?" – ele perguntou rindo – "De quem? Meu em poder ir embora quando bem entender ou seu por estar em contato com eles?"

"Qual você gostaria de ter?" – ela perguntou com um sorriso mínimo. Ele pareceu abalada com a pergunta e ela continuou a falar. – "Não é sobre isto que estou falando..."

"Eu gostaria que você pudesse vir comigo." – ele respondeu – "Sem amarras."

"Eu não possuo o privilégio de viver sem as amarras." – ela falou se levantando definitivamente da cama sem se preocupar em cobrir o corpo nu – "Na verdade ninguém pode viver sem condicionamentos. Nem mesmo você."

"Eu não tenho mais deveres como você..." – Kunzite murmurou.

"Você tem, mas não com eles." – Venus respondeu à queima-roupa – "Mesmo que eu não tivesse minhas obrigações aqui, em Crystal Tokyo, eu não poderia simplesmente fugir."

"Em outras palavras você está dizendo que eu sou irresponsável." – era uma pergunta, mas ele tinha apenas afirmado.

"Claro que não..." – ela o olhou depois de colocar a blusa – "Suas prioridades são diferentes das minhas. Nós estamos em tempos diferentes."

"Eu quero ficar com você." – ele falou.

"Eu também quero." – ela retrucou, procurando a saia que estava vestindo antes no chão.

"Diferente de você, a minha vida é limitada, Venus." – ele falou com cuidado – "Eu não vou viver para sempre..."

"Ninguém vive para sempre..." – ela respondeu, se sentando na cama e deixando a peça de roupa para lá – "Depois de um tempo é só sobrevivência."

"Venus..."

"Eu não posso ir." – ela falou.

"Você nem sabe o que eu ia falar." – ele disse com ares de quem estava cansado.

"O que então?" – ela perguntou com um meio sorriso, olhando-o. Os olhos dela pareciam mais azuis do que antes.

Ele suspirou, colocou a mão na nuca dela e puxou a cabeça dela, e beijou a testa dela.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui." – ele disse ainda com os lábios na pele dela – "Tão perto do mestre e ao mesmo tempo não. É como se alguma coisa tivesse ora se revirando dentro de mim ora me consumindo."

"Eu sei..." – ela murmurou baixinho, o abraçando pelo tronco – "Eu não sei se suportaria isso."

"Poder ir embora a qualquer momento é só... Uma fuga." – ele falava ponderando as palavras que usava – "O que você chamou de amarras é o verdadeiro privilégio."

Ela fez um movimento como se estivesse fazendo um laço no ar e colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele.

"Nós temos amarras que nos prendem um ao outro... Um laço que nos une." – ela falou com suavidade ainda com as mãos sobre o coração dele – "Não posso te acompanhar fisicamente, mas vou estar com você de qualquer forma. Você não pode estar com o Neo King como guardião, mas eu estarei lá te representando por este laço."

Ele pegou uma das mãos dela e levou aos lábios. Os olhos dele pareciam mais brilhantes do que era possível para olhos que não estivessem cheios de lágrimas.

"Você pode ter uma vida limitada e eu não..." – ela continuou – "Eu só acho que... Você tem que ir fazer o que precisa fazer e quando você tiver terminado, nessa vida ou em outra... Eu vou estar aqui."

"Você está falando que vai me esperar?" – ele perguntou.

"Não diria esperar..." – ela respondeu com um sorriso enviesado – "Não sou boa em esperas e isso que você precisa fazer pode demorar demais... Não vou parar tudo até você voltar, mas vou estar aqui de qualquer forma. Eu vou estar sempre aqui, no mesmo lugar... Vá para onde tem que ir e volte com o seu direito, privilégio se preferir chamar assim, de ficar aqui também."

Ele acenou com a cabeça e, finalmente, a beijou nos lábios.


	15. Dia 29 - Chuva

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta ficlet faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 29 – Chuva

Minako fez um esforço acima do normal para se levantar. Estava chovendo e nada de bom acontecia em dias de chuva. Não conseguia se lembrar de qual tinha sido a última vez que tinha chegado em casa com as meias secas ou qualquer outra peça de roupa seca. Os últimos dias pareciam constituídos apenas de ambientes abafados e frios. A umidade estava entrando nos ossos dela, nenhum casaco a salvava daquele frio molhado. Ela era uma pessoa solar e aquelas nuvens constantes no céu estavam a consumindo. O cinza eterno estava desgastando o pouco otimismo que lhe restava.

Ela praticamente esbravejou todos os palavrões que conhecia ao colocar um dos pés no chão. Artemis abriu um dos olhos por alguns instantes e decidiu que não valia a pena acordar para presenciar mais uma cena dramática dela. Nessas horas, pensou Minako, ele parecia bem mais um gato do que o guardião que era. Talvez a preguiça fosse algo contagiante e Artemis estava jogando na cara dela que ele podia ficar enroscado nos cobertores dormindo enquanto ela precisa se vestir e se molhar lá de fora. A vida era injusta. Quase parando, ela se vestiu e pegou a mochila. Foi quando olhou para o relógio em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama e, claro, ela estava atrasada para aula. Bufou mais uma vez para indiferença de Artemis em relação ao sofrimento dela e saiu correndo.

A rua estava quase vazia com exceção das imensas poças de água e goteiras gigantescas que insistiam em cair nos ombros dela. Ela ia chegar na escola com vários círculos úmidos no uniforme. Maravilhoso, não seriam só as meias que estariam molhadas desta vez. Olhou para céu em busca de alguma esperança de melhora. Era tudo cinza e o cinza a lembrava muito de alguém que ela não queria que fosse uma lembrança. Ela não precisava que todo o céu fosse exatamente da mesma cor dos olhos dele. Ela gostava do céu azul, era uma cor confortável e segura. Aquela cor cinza a fazia pensar em coisas quentes e um pouco trágicas, não úmidas e frias como estavam naquele momento.

Começou a chover forte. Muito forte. Minako suspirou alto e procurou o abrigo mais próximo, uma marquise qualquer de uma loja que ainda estava fechada. Dias chuvosos não eram bons e divagar no meio da chuva não ia melhorar nada.

"Dá para criar um peixinho dourado dentro do meu sapato de tanta água que juntou!" – ela resmungou, pensando se valeria a pena tirar o sapato. Olhou ao redor como se esperasse que uma solução aparecesse do nada e olhou as horas no relógio de pulso. – "Eu vou ficar resfriada assim e, o pior de tudo, vou chegar atrasada na escola de novo!"

"O pior de tudo não seria ficar doente?"

Minako quase pulou de susto ao perceber que tinha alguém próximo o suficiente para ouvi-la. Ela tinha certeza que aquele rapaz não estava ali quando ela chegou, mas estava mais preocupada com o fato de não ter percebido a aproximação dele.

"Eu não queria te assustar." – ele falou de novo – "Eu estava no outro lado da rua e vi você andando na chuva... Queria te dar isto." – ele estava oferecendo um guarda-chuva. Minako o avaliou rapidamente, ele parecia ter a mesma idade que ela. O uniforme era de alguma escola privada parecida com a que Rei frequentava, mas não tinha certeza de qual era. Ela achou que o conhecia de algum lugar. Não saberia dizer de onde, mas era uma sensação confortável. Talvez fosse só o efeito que os cabelos dele, tão claros que chegavam a ser cinza, faziam com o resto do ambiente chuvoso. Era como se ele fizesse parte do cenário.

"Se eu pegar o guarda-chuva, você vai ficar na chuva." – ela respondeu com cuidado.

"Não." – um sorriso mínimo passou pelo rosto dele e apontou para o outro lado da rua – "Eu estou de carro."

"Oh..." – Minako olhou para carro e depois para a mão ainda estendida com o guarda-chuva.

"Não posso impedir que você chegue atrasada." – ele falou – "E nem que fique resfriada, mas, pelo menos, posso impedir que fique mais molhada ainda."

Minako acenou com a cabeça e pegou o guarda-chuva vencida. As coisas sempre podia piorar. Sem esperar que ela falasse qualquer coisa, ele atravessou a rua e foi em direção ao carro.

"Ei!" – Minako o chamou quando ele alcançou a calçada oposta e ele a olhou alarmado – "Obrigada." – ela murmurou sincera, ele apenas deu uma piscadela antes de entrar no carro.

Os olhos dele são cinzas como o céu chuvoso.


	16. Dia 31 - Mar

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei e Bandai.

 **Notas iniciais:** Esta drabble faz parte do desafio Quinzena VK 2016.

* * *

Dia 31 - Mar

Kunzite tinha apenas um interesse nesta existência: voltar a ser o homem de confiança de Endymion.

Estava disposto a qualquer coisa para conseguir isto, desde o juramento de lealdade quanto aceitar quaisquer condições que o seu mestre impusesse a ele.

O que ele não tinha previsto era que, usando uma analogia da sua antiga profissão - pescador -, quando jogasse a rede ao mar fosse pegar outra coisa além de peixes. Estar com Endymion, como antigamente, era o que ele esperava, seu objetivo final. Estar próximo a Venus, sem que ela tentasse matá-lo, era como se ele tivesse capturado uma sereia. 

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Ficou muito blééééé. Confesso que estar era a ideia inicial que ia desenvolver, mas não desenvolvi nada e ficou assim.


End file.
